The Minecraft Diary's
by reikokuninja1
Summary: This is the story of a lone man who was suddenly dropped into a new and wonderous world with nothing but the shirt on his back. Join him as he starts his journey through this world and attempts to survive in the wilderness.


The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813  
Day 1:

First thing as I was thrown into the world I found the nearest tree and punched the shit out of it. Man does my blocking fist hurt after that. Got me some wood and made me a makeshift wooden ax to help the process along. It worked surprisingly great considering the material, and the tree's fell a lot faster than by me using my fists. Once that was done I built a bench that I could use to jury rig some more tools and things together. I knew I needed shelter so I went a little ways away from the small patch of woods, planting tree saplings as I went. Not too far away from the small wooded area I found the perfect area to make my house. It was in a large open and flat area and there are two small ponds and a small vertical cave real close by. As I looked down into the cave I saw some coal and have noted its location so that I can come try to pry it from the stone as soon as I can construct the pro

per tools for the job. I started by placing my bench in the center of the area I picked for my house. Then I started clearing the grass and weeds away and whilst doing this I found some seeds that I can probably plant later for food. I then used my workbench to make the wood I had gathered into some planks and a couple of shovels to clear out some ground for the foundation. I started the construction of my house, but noticed that the sun was going down quick. I have no idea what awaits for me in this vast world at night, but i'm sure I need shelter before then. I was not able to complete the roof of the house because I ran out of wood to build with, so for tonight I will stay in a small 4x4 closet like room that I built in the house and wait for morning to get more materials for building. Some shelter is better than none I guess.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813  
Day 2

Today I woke up bright and early and tore down the temporary shelter room and headed to the woods to get more lumber. As I walked across the plains right in front of my house towards the woods I noticed that there where a lot of animals that live out on the plains. There are several chickens, cows, Pigs, even a few wolves and horses. I have noted this for later since I will probably have to eat some of them to survive soon. I gathered more lumber and turned it into planks and finished the roof on my house. That's when I noticed my first problem of the day, there was not light inside the house at all. I quickly made a good solid wooden door from some of the left over lumber and installed it to keep the critters out and went out to the cave I had found the day before after creating a shoddy wooden pick axe. I slowly and carefully made my way down into the cave and started picking the coal out of the s

tone. I managed to get about 7 good sized lumps of coal from the natural deposit, and I also gathered up the stone I had broken away from the walls of the cave and have decided to use it to make a fire pit in the house to cook with and provide heat. When I returned to the house I made some torches for light and carefully mounted them on the walls, then I started to build my fire pit, and made sure to load it with wood so that I could light it when I needed to. I then decided it was time to find a way to grow the seeds I had found the yesterday. So I went out to one of the shallow ponds next to the house and started shoveling dirt in a rectangular shape in the pond to make some good farm land to grow the seeds without having to worry about watering them every day. I just barely got done before the sun went down and went over to my work bench and repaired my tools and made a new one, a garden hoe. Tomorrow I will start my garden and seek an unlucky animal to become my first meal in days.

The Minecraft Diary's

Seed: 82625813

Day 3

While I was waiting for the new day to begin I made a few more tools including a wooden sword and a spear for hunting and protection since there where some foul looking zombies that where clawing at my door last night. I also built some fencing for the garden I planed on making the during the day. As soon as the sun came out those zombies and other foul beasts seemed to catch fire and burn to nothing more than black smudges on the ground. I quickly got to work on my garden and tilled the ground and got all the seeds planted. I then built onto my island garden in the pond and added the fence, since a chicken had already decided to go after my fresh crops. No longer hungry, had some good baked chicken that I cooked in my new fire pit. After I finished the garden and ate lunch I grabbed my pick ax and headed for the cave in search of more cobblestone and coal. I mined for several hours and got a hefty load of coal for the house and also ran across a new resource. It seems to be iron, but no matter how hard I hit it with my wooden pick ax it would not come loose from the stone. I ran back to the house and quickly shaped some of the stone I had collected into a new stronger pick ax and returned. I mined about 6 good piece of iron from the walls of the cave before suddenly I broke through to a tunnel. I placed a torch on the ground for light and was startled and almost shot by a skeleton with a bow. I used my wooden sword to beat him until he fell to pieces of bone and dust on the floor of the cave, sending an erie echo across the cold dark stone walls. I have decided to save exploring the tunnel for another day. I then carried my new found resource back to the house. As I pulled myself up out of the cave into the sunlight a giant rat attacked me from out of nowhere. I had thought I had seen the last giant rat in my life after I quit being an adventurer because of that arrow I took in the knee. I quickly whacked the rat over the head and killed it. After the short battle with the dire rat I found another chicken trying to get into my garden. I will eat some more baked chicken tonight it seems. I also think I know what to do with the iron. I placed it in a stone pot I made inside the fire pit and I am going to heat it all night and see if I can get it in a more usable form. I think I will make an even stronger pick ax with it in the morning. Also I am getting tired of sleeping restlessly on the hard wooden floor of my house. I think tomorrow I shall venture out in search of something to make a bed out of.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813

Day 4

Through the night I managed to slowly smelt that iron I found in the cave and beat it into a pick ax. I also managed to make a good pair of iron shears, never know when stuff like that will be useful. As I got through with the shears I looked up from my workbench and saw a green frowning face peering in at me through the door. It scared the wits out of me and I spent the rest of the night hiding in the corner as far away as possible from it. As the morning sun came I still heard the creepy green thing creeping around the house. I have decided to call this beast a creeper. I knew I had to come up with some type of plan to get out of the house safely. After much thought and a few scraps left over from last nights chicken dinner I came up with a plan. I went to the back wall of my house furthest away from the door and started knocking on the wall. At first the thing just stared at me through the door with that dead face. But after a few gut wrenching moments it moved away from the door and I heard as it made its way around the house towards the noise. It seems that the creeper creature is not very intelligent, but very persistent. Not wanting to waste time I quickly ran for the door, flung it open and made my way out side. As I slammed the door shut the creeper came around the side of the house and started straight for me. I backed up and pulled out my new sword that I had crafted out of some cobbled up stone and a wooden handle. I swung at it and it staggered back a few feet. I noticed that when I got close to it, that it would do something rather odd, it seemed to very rapidly expand and shrink in size. I have no idea what it is doing when it does that but it seemed to only do it when I was within arms reach of the foul beast, even though it had no arms.

After a few more careful swings from my sword the creeper fell over sideways and disolved into a greyish fine powder. I did not know what it was so I swung my stone sword at it, but what happened next scared the willies out of me. As my sword swung low to the ground it chipped a rock that was a few inches away from the piles of powder and sparked. As soon as the sparks hit the piles of greyish powder it ignited with a sharp snap and a large poof of white smoke. What was left was a black scorch mark on the ground and another single pile of the volatile substance. I gathered it up in a small wooden flask that I had crafted while waiting for morning and carefully placed it in the house for later. With the horrifying events of the night and early morning behind me I set out from my house to explore and find some new resources. I swam across the river just a short way away from my house and almost jumped up and ran across the top of the water when a fish bit me hard on the legs. If I am to cross this river much in the future I might want to make a safe bridge across. After crossing the river I continued and found a hill with a few trees and several sheep grazing on the grass. I knew immediately what would make a nice soft bed for me, the sheep did not seem to mind me cutting their wool off, in fact I think they rather enjoyed it, since it was quiet hot during the day. A few of the sheep nuzzled me as I sheared away their wool. I patted them in thanks and moved on with my new found wool. On the other side of the hill I found another large source of water, don't know if its a river or a large pond. On the shores of it I found some tall yellow cane's growing in the sand. I think these might be useful in the future so I dug them up and a little more sand as well. With the day about to end I made my way back to the house and unloaded my supply's on the floor and got to work. First I built some large wooden boxes to store my stuff in so that it was not strung everywhere in the house. Then I built the frame of my bed and carefully laid all the wool on it using some gooey glue I had made from some weeds and the seeds I did not use in the garden. First thing in the morning I will go replant the canes I brought back, but for now I will just enjoy a good nights sleep.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813

Day 5

After a good nights sleep I decided that today I would go and explore that cave and tunnel I found. But first I set up my fire-pit and shoveled some sand into the stone smelting chamber. I believe once I get back I can make glass out of it for some windows. On my way to the cave I noticed some floating orb that was flying around making a soft melody music like sound. It did not appear to even know I was there as it floated around aimlessly. I have started calling these musical fairys due to their appearance and the sound they make.

After I lowered myself into the cave I socketed a few more torches into the wall for light. As I explored the cave I discovered another large pocket of coal all along the walls. I have also found a little more iron in the cave as well. There are still paths in the tunnel that I have not explored yet deciding that a better use of my time would be to start carving out the coal and iron from the wall. I should have plenty of coal to last me for at least a week.

When I made it back to the mouth of the cave I started carving a proper staircase into the stone to make getting in and out of the cave easier especially with a load of coal and iron. When I got back to the house I checked on my glass project and was surprised to find plenty of glass for a few windows. Now I have plenty of visibility through the windows and my house does not feel so claustrophobic. In the morning I plan on making some more tools and carving some more resources out of that cave.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813

Day 6

Spent most of this morning building some more tools with intentions of spending a whole day down in the cave. When I got down there I started socketing torches and found even more Iron and Coal. This cave network is a lot bigger than I originally thought. I have explored a good portion, but there is a big drop off that leads to an even bigger cave. I have decided to explore this on another day. I also found some good coarse gravel in the cave that I collected and took up by the house. I spent the rest of the afternoon digging and laying a gravel walkway in front of the door and then building fences to fence the area in. I added the gate and torches just as the sun went completely down. Did not get as much done today as I would have liked but at least I got more Iron and Coal. My supplys should not run out for quiet awhile now.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813

Day 7

Today I took it slow and went out to explore above ground. I did a little hunting as I went out away from my house and got some more food. I also found a large pasture that had about 20 chickens in it and collected a few eggs from them. I am thinking about using this as my main hunting ground since they lay so many eggs I could come hunt a few for food and then let them repopulate the area for an endless food supply until I get the farm going better. I also seen several entrances to caves and tunnels that has led me to believe that there is a massive underground tunnel network. It could take a long time to actually explore all of those tunnels, and just about every tunnel that I looked at today had coal and iron clearly visible from the surface. I should have no trouble at all getting plenty of these two resources. Still yet I am currently making plans to undergo a huge mining project that will help me mine lots of stone and other resources. I'm going to start work on this immediately by trying to dig as deep as I possibly can. I feel that I might find even rarer resources the deeper I go. As such I might end up staying down in the mine for several days at a time which would interrupt my writing schedual which currently takes place right before I go to bed. If anyone should find this house deserted please water the garden and turn off the oven.

The Minecraft Diary's  
Seed: 82625813

Day 10

Came out of the mine for the first time in a couple days and my eyes watered in the natural sunlight. I came out right about sundown on my 10th day in this wilderness. As the mine shaft gets deeper the air gets mustyer and it feels as though I will suffocate. The torches sputter occasionally and I can hear rats in the natural caves that surround my shaft. While not paying much attention I mined through the ceiling of a natural cave and fell a few feet spraining my ankle. I have decided to come to the surface to resupply and rest for a day before I continue my work. I brought back so much iron and coal that I was barely able to chuck it out of the cave. Now im just going to lay in bed and sleep for a good long while.


End file.
